


Out of Time

by bellabear521



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, anders was a sweet kid, kid!anders, mike is a jerk, protective!dawn, protective!ty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabear521/pseuds/bellabear521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in the Johnson family isn't easy, but being in an argument with them is near-impossible. In which Mike is a jerk, Anders is turned into a kid, and the Johnson boys must learn a lesson to get him back. Summary sucks, I'm not good at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> There will be language, it is the Johnson's, after all. Also, this is my first story on here, so please be gentle. I'm not very good at this. You have been warned.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mike glared at his blonde brother from behind the bar. Anders had come in about half an hour ago, asked for a beer, and sat quietly at the bar while Axl glared holes in the back of his head. Mike doubted Anders even realized their youngest brother was there when he arrived. Fed up with the unresponsive blonde sitting at his bar, he slammed his hand down, causing his younger brother to jump and frantically look up. "Dammit Anders! Will you listen for once?"

"I must've zoned out, sorry, Mike. Its been a long day." Anders was exhausted and stressed beyond belief. He just wanted to grab a beer before he got home, not be yelled at by Mike. Even his voice sounded tired, strained and almost hoarse as he spoke. He was sure he looked like shit with dark circles under his eyes and tousled, unkept blonde curls sticking out every which way.

Mike glowered, steaming in place while he mulled over what he wanted to say. "You've had a long day? Are you shitting me right now?"

Anders sighed and took a sip of his beer before standing. "Yes, I have had a long day, long week actually. And no, I'm not shitting you. Now if anybody needs me-"

"We don't."

That hurt. Anders flinched at the growl in Mike's words. "Very well." He made his way towards the door, glancing at his little brother, who still glared at him, before quickly averting his gaze.

"Why you even bother is a mystery to me." Axl's voice stopped Anders where he stood, arm outstretched towards the door, shoulders slumped, and fingers twitching and shaking anxiously.

"Axl, just let him be," Ty finally spoke from the far corner. Unlike his other brothers, he saw the slump to Anders' shoulders, the dark circles under his eyes, the ragged and forlorn look his hair took on, and his unusually pale skin.

Axl stood, dwarfing the other three, and sauntered over to Anders, muttering, "stay out of this, Ty," over his shoulder. "We all know you just want to play the sympathy card, Anders. Why do you even bother trying?"

Anders' hand dropped away from the door as he turned to his younger, much taller, brother. "I'm not playing at anything, Axl." Ty was taken aback by the slightly hopeless tone Anders' voice took on. He sounded so... vulnerable. His usual attitude was completely gone, leaving a tired and broken man in its place.

"You're always playing at something, Anders."

"Not this time."

Axl snarled at the shorter man, shoving his shoulders, "really? Is that what you told Gaia?"

"She came to me, Axl. No, sorry, Idunn came to Bragi. It wasn't either of our faults." Anders stated sadly. Looking up at Axl, he added, "now, I'm sure you've shoved me around enough for one lifetime, so I'm going home." With that, he turned and left before Axl could push him again, leaving a fuming little brother in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was short and pathetic, sorry. I hope you like it and continue reading. I'll post when I can, don't expect that to come in any pattern or soon actually. I'll do my best! Comments are welcomed, please no hate, though, I do enjoy some constructive criticism and ideas are welcome as well. Thanks for the read!


End file.
